Una sorpresa, una promesa y una flor
by Danigirl-chan
Summary: Kagome tendrá una sorpresa, tal vez le agrade o no... hará una promesa sin pensar dos veces, pero y ¿la flor que él ofreció? Su significado entre los yōkais es diferente entre los humanos, por eso Kagome no sabe lo que hizo cuando la aceptó. Descubran la pequeña viaje que cambiará la vida de la miko, y que completará la vida del yōkai. Aviso: Español es mi tercera lengua
1. Part 1: Una sorpresa y una promesa (1)

Part 1: Una sorpresa y una promesa (capítulo 1)

Mi vida era llena de sorpresas. Cada una de mis aventuras tienen diferentes sorpresas. Muchas de ellas vienen de Sesshomaru, y de su comportamiento extraño conmigo.

Como en veces anteriores caminé hasta al pozo para regresar a casa, sin embargo tenía alguien me esperando, y no era Inuyasha.

Cerca del pozo, observando para su interior, estaba Sesshomaru muy pensativo.

No sabía lo que hacer, las pocas veces que estuve sola con él, nuestras conversaciones fueran extrañas, casi no hablábamos, el yōkai solo me miraba de una manera diferente.

Pensé en caminar de nuevo a la aldea, y regresar al pozo más tarde, pero él ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí, entonces caminé hasta el pozo, como si él no estuviese. Solo cuando me senté en la borda del pozo, es que Sesshomaru me miró.

— ¿Qué haces miko? – preguntó curioso.

— Me voy a mi casa.

— ¿Dentro del pozo?

— Sí, tú no entenderías…

— Por el contrario, sé perfectamente de qué hablas. – me miró en los ojos —. Nos vemos en breve miko, y espero que cumplas lo que prometiste.

" _¿Qué? ¿Qué es que prometí?"_

Con elegancia y confianza se alejó, dejándome confusa. Sin pensar salté para dentro del pozo, atravesando los tiempos, pero antes de eso suceder, pensé escuchar un murmurio de Sesshomaru.

— Regresa pronto Kagome.

(…)

Despedidme de mi familia, y como siempre salté para dentro del pozo. Las vacaciones habían empezado, por eso cambié mi uniforme por ropas más prácticas.

Sentí algo diferente cuando atravesé los tiempos, pero no presté mucha atención, solo en el momento que salí del pozo es que vi que todo estaba cambiado.

Caminé un poco para percibir dónde estaba. Fue hasta la aldea, y para mi sorpresa, ella no existe.

— ¿Cuantos años viajé? – cuestioné a mí misma.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una explosión. Instintivamente fui hasta el local, y encontré un niño herido. Un yōkai. Me aproximé de él para examinarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? Que es que… - no pude seguir, pues el pequeño me miró, y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era imposible no hacerlo —. Sesshomaru…

— ¿Quién eres tú? – interrogó en su voz infantil.

No sabía qué hacer o decir. Tenía hablado sin pensar. Obviamente que este Sesshomaru aún no me conoce.

Para mi suerte, alguien apareció. Era otro yōkai, y estaba bastante herido, más que Sesshomaru, más viejo. Tenía muchas armas, pero parece que no fueran suficientes para protegerlo.

— Amo, ¿se encuentra bien? – cuestionó el yōkai preocupado con una mirada tranquila que cambió cuando me vio. Rápidamente se preparó para me atacar —. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces cerca de mi amo?

— Yo…

Una vez más no sabía lo que decir, y también no tuve oportunidad, ya que una miko negra apareció llena de sangre. Deduje que fue contra ella que ellos dos lucharan.

— ¿Te escondes detrás de otra miko? – interrogó con sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que atacaba el yōkai más viejo, que estaba tan débil que desmayó. Sin pensar dos veces me coloqué frente de Sesshomaru para protegerlo —. ¡Entrégame a ese yōkai!

— No.

La otra miko no se quedó muy contenta con mi respuesta.

— ¿Porque lo proteges? – preguntó incrédula —. ¡Es un yōkai, nuestro enemigo!

— Es solo un niño.

— Es hijo de los Lores del Oeste, es peligroso para nosotras.

Furiosa por percibir que yo no tenía intenciones en apartarme del niño, me atacó.

Instintivamente, me defendí. Solo no esperaba que mis poderes fuesen más poderosos de los que la otra miko. Acabé con ella de una vez.

— ¡Me vengaré!

Sorprendida por lo que había hecho, me quedé quieta como una estatua mirando la floresta, donde la miko negra había huido.

— ¿Por qué? – interrogó una voz infantil detrás de mí.

Giré, y miré el pequeño Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué? -interrogué sin entender.

— ¿Porque me protegiste? Eres una miko.

— Y tú un niño. – lo miré en los ojos —. Yo cuido de un niño yōkai, por eso no me pude quedar quieta sin hacer nada.

— Eres rara, una miko cuidar de un yōkai…

Solté una risada.

— Lo sé, pero ahora lo más importante es cuidar de tu amigo y de ti, Sesshomaru.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Después te cuento mi historia. Ahora es mejor salirnos de aquí.

— Tienes razón, el palacio aún queda lejos, es mejor llevarlo para una gruta cerca. – me miró —. ¿Conseguirás curarlo?

— Tengo algunas cosas que me pueden ayudar, pero no sé mucho sobre yōkais. – sus ojos cristalizaron —. ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Juntos cargamos al yōkai hasta una gruta. Sesshomaru me ayudó con las armas y su armadura, para yo poder curarlo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y después lo dejé descansar.

— Ahora déjame ver tus heridas.

El pequeño no me impidió, y así pude ver que las heridas eran menores que las del que estaba dormido. Las limpie y las vendé.

— Dentro de poco tiempo estarás como nuevo.

— Hmp.

No pude evitar soltar una risada. Él ya decía su típico "Hmp", a tan corta edad.

Se sentó a mi frente en el suelo de la gruta, y me miró seriamente.

— ¿Ahora me contarás tu historia?

— Sí, tal vez eso impida que tu amigo me mate cuando despierte.

— Él solo quiere mantenerme seguro.

Asentí, y procuré las mejores palabras para contarle mi historia, omitiendo, obviamente, nombres y factos de su vida que puede influenciar la historia.

En el final, él se mantuvo en silencio durante algún tiempo, como si estuviese absorbiendo la información.

— Entonces, ¿tú me conoces en el futuro? – con un poco de miedo asentí —. ¿Qué relación tenemos?

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Pero los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban brillantes, ansiosos por la respuesta.

— Bien… tal vez "amigos".

— ¿Tal vez? – preguntó confuso.

— Intentaste matarme algunas veces, a pesar que si lo deseasteis hacerlo mismo, lo tendrías hecho. ¡Eres muy fuerte!

Parece que eso lo alegró mucho.

Era extraño estar en la presencia de Sesshomaru en niño, nunca lo habría imaginado así. Un niño sonriente, inocente y más hablador. El opuesto del adulto. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que cambiara tanto? ¿La traición de su padre?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Solo ahora es que percibí que aún no sé tu nombre.

— Kagome. – contesté con una sonrisa.

Me coloque de pie, para buscar más leña. El pequeño yōkai se quedó en la gruta, pero me siguió con su mirada todo el tiempo. Cuando regresé, busque algo de comida en mi mochila alguna comida.

— ¿Quieres? – ofrecí.

— No acepto comida de personas que no conozco. – informó avergonzado.

— Puedes olerla, y percibirás que no tiene veneno, y yo comeré la misma comida.

— Está bien. – dice aún avergonzado —. No quiero que pienses que soy mal agradecido, por lo contrario, te estoy muy agradecido porque nos hayas ayudado, pero nunca como fuera del palacio.

— Entiendo. – dice para después acariciar su cabello plateado.

Sesshomaru hizo lo que yo le sugerí, y comió en silencio, lo que me dio oportunidad para notar que él estaba con mucha hambre y cansado.

— Puedes descansar, yo quedo de vigía.

— No puedo aceptar, tú también estás cansada.

Suspiré, él tenía razón.

— Entonces, yo utilizaré mi poder para crear una barrera, y descansamos los dos, ¿qué te parece?

Le gustó más mi nueva idea, él asintió, y yo hice lo que prometí.

(…)

Acordé con el sonido de dos voces, me moví y vi que eran Sesshomaru y su amigo.

— Parece que ya se encuentra mejor. – comenté al verlo de pie, junto a la entrada de la gruta.

Los dos que estaban de espaldas para mí, giraran para me mirar de frente, mientras yo me levantaba.

— Mi amo, ya me informó lo que sucedió, muchas gracias miko.

— De nada. ¿Cómo si encuentran sus heridas?

— Casi completamente curadas. Ahora es mejor irnos para el palacio.

— Vamos Kagome, te gustará. – incitó Sesshomaru.

— Yo…debo de regresar a mi casa.

— Pero yo te quiero agradecer, ¿no te puedes quedar un poco más tiempo, por favor?

¿Cómo es que le podía negarle? Nadie podía resistir a su voz y a sus ojos de súplica.

— Está bien… - contesté rendida.

Feliz, Sesshomaru agarró en mi mano y me llevó para afuera da gruta. Su amigo no tuvo tiempo para protestar, pegó en mi mochila y nos siguió.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté.

— Kenshi, soy el responsable por la seguridad del amo… - de inmediato su voz falló, y Sesshomaru se quedó triste.

— Podría suceder a cualquiera, lo que importa es que está todo bien.

(…)

Un palacio pequeño y bonito apareció en nuestro campo de visión.

— ¿Es aquí que vives?

— Sí, yo me quedo aquí algunas veces en la compañía de otros diez yōkais, que me sirven.

— ¿Y tus padres?

— Ocupados a resolver problemas en el palacio del Oeste.

Decidí cambiar de asunto.

— ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

— Sí, es donde yo puedo ser yo mismo, espero que también te guste. – contestó con un sonriso.

Poco tiempo después aparecieron algunos yōkais para dar la bienvenida a su amo, pero cuando me miraron, automáticamente, se prepararon para atacar.

— La miko se quedará como mi convidada. Quiero que ella se quede en el cuarto al lado del mío, y todo lo que ella quisiera, ella tendrá. Le debo mi vida.

Todos asintieron e hicieran una reverencia.

De nuevo solos, Sesshomaru me mostró el palacio y sus jardines. Me contó algunas de sus historias, y me presentó todos sus criados.

(…)

El sonido de alguien batiendo a la puerta de mi cuarto, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Calmadamente fui hasta la puerta y la abrí.

— ¡Buenos días! – saludó Sesshomaru sonriente.

Era imposible no devolverle el gesto.

— Buenos días. – lo dejé entrar —. Estoy terminando de vestirme.

Él se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, esperando por mí.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí, pero ¿porque no utilizaste la puerta que liga tu cuarto al mío, para entrar?

— No quería que te sintieras incómoda. – comentó bajando la mirada.

Caminé hasta él, y acaricié su cabello.

— No te preocupes, y como tú dices siempre, "Yo hago lo que quiera". – dice intentando imitar su expresión de adulto.

Sesshomaru soltó una risada.

— ¡Yo nunca diría tal cosa!

— Con el tiempo las personas cambian, y tú en el futuro eres el Lord del Oeste, cambiaste. – comenté.

Fuimos juntos comer algo. Los criados aún me miraban desconfiados, como si yo pudiese atacar su amo a cualquier momento.

— ¿Quieres asistir a mi entrenamiento? – preguntó Sesshomaru llamándome a la atención.

— Claro.

Kenshi era su maestro. Me quedé en una zona de seguridad observando. Siendo pequeño, él ya era rápido.

Estuvimos juntos durante el resto del día, hablamos y yo le conté algunas historias mías, era muy divertido. Cuando llegó la hora de ir dormir, fuimos para nuestros cuartos, pero antes de entrar, Sesshomaru habló.

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te puedes bajar un poco?

Hice lo que él pidió, pero no sabía el motivo. Con movimientos rápidos, el pequeño Sesshomaru besó suavemente mi rostro. Sonrojado, entró en su cuarto con mucha rapidez.

Sonreí, por su actitud, y entré en mi cuarto también, pero no sabía que nos estaban observando. Kenshi vio todo.

Antes de dormir, observé por la ventana la luna, y me recordé de algo.

" _¿Qué prometí a Sesshomaru? ¿Será que él se acordaba de mí, de cuando estuve en esta época? ¿Será que le hice una promesa en esta época? Pero más importante, ¿qué promesa era esa?"_

Miré la luna esperando que esta me conteste.


	2. Part 1: Una sorpresa y una promesa (2)

Part 1, Capítulo 2

 _S &K_

— Buenos días amo. – saludó Kenshi al entrar en mi cuarto.

— Hmp.

Él soltó una risada, lo que hizo con que yo lo mirase molesto.

— No se moleste amo, pero usted anoche se estaba comportando de un modo completamente diferente.

— Ella es mi convidada.

— ¿Solo eso? – insistió —. Usted mismo con su corta edad, nunca se comportó así con nadie, principalmente una humana. ¿Qué es que ella tiene de diferente?

Kenshi era la persona más próxima que tenía, me cuida desde bebé, y por eso él es el único que me hace este tipo de preguntas sin miedo que lo mate. Mi padre por otro lado, no había tolerado tal cosa. Observé la puerta que me separaba de ella.

— Me encanta su olor.

— Para mí, ella tiene un olor común de una humana. Entonces ella para usted es especial. – no le contesté —. Vi que la besó en la noche anterior.

— ¿Y?

— Usted tiene que pensar bien, todavía es un niño y debe de tener cuidado, si su madre o su padre sabe que está muy cerca de una humana, la matará.

— No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, y solo me gusta su compañía. – afirmé saliendo de mi cuarto.

— Amo, usted es muy joven para entender lo que está sucediendo, el porqué de sentir necesidad de ser cariñoso con ella o que ella se sienta feliz.

— No sé de qué hablas, ahora déjame solo. – ordené.

— Claro amo, pero antes tenga esta carta, llegó hace unos minutos.

Acepté la carta y él se retiró. La observé detalladamente, sabía de quién era, mi madre.

 _S &K_

Caminé hasta la cocina, donde una yōkai preparaba el desayuno. Estaba muy concentrada en su tarea, pero cuando notó mi presencia, paró lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

— ¿Necesita de algo, miko?

Respire hondo.

— Quiero pedir permiso para usar su cocina.

— ¿Para qué? – preguntó en un tono burlón.

— Para preparar algo de especial para Sesshomaru.

— ¿Para el amo? ¡Él nunca comería comida hecha por una humana! – afirmó.

— ¡Amira! – llamó Kenshi —. Déjala hacer lo que ella quiere.

— Pero… – empezó ella.

— La miko es convidada del amo, y puede ser que ella consiga que él mejore su humor.

Eso llamó a la atención de la yōkai.

Suspiré, Sesshomaru mismo en niño debe de tener muy mal carácter cuando está de malhumor.

— ¿Qué sucedió? – se atrevió a preguntar la yōkai.

— Recibió una carta de su madre. – contestó simplemente ante de caminar para la salida —. El amo la respeta mucho, a pesar de conocerla hace muy poco tiempo, por favor no haga nada que lo dañe. Si lo hiciera la consideraré mi enemiga.

Suspiré, siempre me hacen amenazas.

Con tranquilidad hice algunas galletas. Satisfecha con mi trabajo, caminé para el jardín con un sonriso.

La energía de Sesshomaru era inconfundible. Estaba en un lugar muy difícil de encontrar. Sentado en el suelo, debajo de un árbol de sakuras y rodeado de unas lindas flores que nunca había visto en mi vida. Siénteme a su lado.

Pude reparar que su expresión cambió, de seria para una feliz. Con un sonrisa me miró.

— ¿Te dijeron donde me encontrarás?

— No, seguí tu aura.

— Eres buena, y yo todavía no la consigo esconder completamente.

— Mismo en adulto, yo sé cuando estás cerca. – comenté pensativa, yo siempre lo sabía mismo cuando Inuyasha no.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. – era mejor cambiar de asunto —. Hice esto para ti.

Pegué en una cesta que había traído llena de galletas. Tenía la esperanza que él olvidase el tema anterior y no me hiciese más preguntas. Sesshomaru ya sabe demasiado sobre su futuro.

Como ya esperaba, él pegó en las galletas y las olió.

— Huele bien, ¿qué es? – preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

— Galletas, nosotros, los humanos las hacemos muchas veces, por lo menos donde yo vengo.

Para probarle que eran comestibles, comí una. Al ver eso, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo.

Sonríe, al notar que le gustó. El pequeño yōkai comió casi todas las galletas solo, dejándome muy pocas, pero no me importo, pues me hizo feliz saber que le gustó.

— ¡Haces cosas deliciosas! – elogió.

— Gracias, fue mi madre que me enseñó. – expliqué con un sonriso.

Sesshomaru al escuchar la palabra "madre", bajó su mirada hasta el suelo.

— ¿Cómo es tu madre? – cuestionó en voz baja.

Dudé antes de contestar, pues mi corazón me decía que la verdadera pregunta no era esa. Lo que él quería saber, era como eran las madres humanas.

— Mi madre es muy cariñosa, protectora, simpática, sonriente a pesar de mi padre haber muerto cuando yo era una niña. En resume pienso que ella es como la mayoría de las madres humanas.

— ¿Te gusta tu madre? – preguntó.

— Si, y no cambiaría nada en mi madre.

— ¿Y tu padre? Dijiste que él murió.

— Tengo pocos recuerdos de él, pero mi padre era como yo, torpe, se preocupaba con los demás en vez de preocuparse consigo mismo, tenía siempre una sonrisa en los labios, y era muy determinado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que él te amaba? – interrogó mirándome en los ojos.

Esta era la verdadera pregunta.

— Bien…él era muy atento conmigo, siempre hacía de todo para yo sonriera, cuidaba de mí…

— ¡Entonces seré así cuando tenga mis cachorros!

— ¡¿Ah?! – pregunté desconcentrada.

No entendía el motivo de su afirmación, principalmente así de repente.

— Mis padres se casaron por conveniencia, entonces ellos me ven como obligación, no me aman.

— Eso no puede ser verdad. – afirmé de inmediato —. Una madre ama siempre su hijo, haya sido concebido por deber o amor. Sí yo me tuviera que casar con una persona que no amase, y tuviese un hijo, lo amaría y lo cuidaría, pues él no tenía culpa de lo sucedido.

— Tal vez las humanas piensen así, pero las yōkais no. Es solo lo deber de procrear.

— ¿Tú también piensas así?

— No, yo quiero tener hijos con alguien que ame, sea yōkai, hanyō o humana. ¡Yo quiero tener hijos con alguien cariñosa y hermosa como tú!

Juro que en ese momento me transformé en una estatua. No esperaba que él dijese aquello.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, solo sé que cuando "desperté", Sesshomaru estaba abrazándome, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho de tal manera que solo conseguía ver su cabellera plateada.

— ¡Que fofo! – comentó moviendo su rostro sobre mi pecho, para después con una de sus pequeñas manos, apretar uno de mis senos —. ¿Las humanas tienen todas un pecho así tan grandes?

Mi rostro se quedó completamente rojo, por el acto del pequeño yōkai. Y sin pensar en las consecuencias lo moví.

— ¡Yōkai pervertido! – exclamé antes de lo empurrar para lejos de mí.

Sesshomaru cayó a pocos metros de mí, sentado. Por su expresión, no le agradó nada lo que hice.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó más ofendido de que molesto.

— No debes hacer eso…

— ¿¡Humana insolente, como te atreves a tratar así a mi hijo!?

Una yōkai, obviamente la madre de Sesshomaru por sus rasgos, aterrizó cerca de nosotros muy enfadada.

Su aura era enorme, pero más pequeña que su hijo en adulto cuando estaba enfadado como ella.

La yōkai no dudó en atacarme, pero lo que ella no esperaba era que Sesshomaru se colocara frente a mí para protegerme.

— Aléjate Sesshomaru, ella tiene que pagar por el modo que te trató.

— Ella es mi convidada, ¡no dejaré que le hagas mal!

— ¿¡Convidada!? ¿Qué hizo esta miko para merecer tal honor?

Después el enfado de la yōkai desapareció a una velocidad asustadora, me miraba en los ojos curiosa, como si tuviese descubierto algo. Sin dar tiempo para que Sesshomaru le contestara, en un rápido movimiento se colocó a mi lado y pegó en mi pulso. Sesshomaru gruñó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas miko?

— Ella se llama Kagome, me protegió de una miko negra. Le debo mi vida. – contestó Sesshomaru por mí.

Ella liberó mi pulso, y se alejó un poco.

— Mi nombre es Irasue, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

— Sin problemas. – dice en voz baja.

La yōkai me continuaba mirando fijamente, lo que me estaba dejando incomoda.

— No eres de este tiempo, ¿pues no?

Sesshomaru ya sabía de más, y era peligroso para su futuro. No puedo dejar que nadie más sepa lo que sucederá en el futuro. Era más seguro mentirle.

— No sé de lo que está hablando. – contesté.

— Estás mintiendo, pero yo entiendo, saber el futuro es peligroso.

— ¿Cómo así madre? – cuestionó Sesshomaru curioso.

— Si supieras que moriras en una batalla, harás de todo para evitarlo, y cambiarás tu destino y el futuro, eso puede ser muy malo para la miko y para los demás que viven en el futuro. Por eso, lo que quiere que tengas escuchado sobre el futuro, olvídalo, si supieras lo que sucederá, no lo cambies.

— Si lo hiciera, ¿Kagome morirá?- preguntó preocupado.

— No lo sé, puede morir, nunca nacer o nunca conocerte. – contestó directamente su madre —. Cambiando para el asunto que me traigo aquí, viene conmigo Sesshomaru. – ordenó antes de empezar a caminar.

— Kagome vendré en un rato, espérame en el palacio. – me pidió con una pequeño sonrisa.

— Está bien. – le dice para después le besar su frente, encima de su luna.

(…)

Estaba terminando se cepillar mi cabello cuando Sesshomaru entró en mi cuarto. Noté que él estaba con algo de miedo, pues se quedó cerca de la puerta mirándome.

— ¿Qué se pasa? – pregunté con un sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad no te importa que duerma contigo? – cuestionó se aproximando de mí.

Suspiré.

— Tu madre se quedó en tu cuarto, y este sería donde dormirás, pero no me dejas dormir en otro por eso solo queda la opción de dormirnos los dos, y no te preocupes, no me molesta.

" _Solo espero que el Sesshomaru adulto no me mate por eso…"_

Sesshomaru con una sonrisa saltó encima de mi para abrazarme.

— ¡Me alegra que no te moleste! – comentó feliz —. Así puedes explicarme las diferencias entre humanas y yōkais, pues te molestó que te tocase así.

— Está bien. – caminé hasta la cama y él me imitó, cuando estábamos instalados miré sus ojos dorados —. ¿Qué quieres saber? O mejor ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre las humanas?

— Son más débiles, tardan más en tener cachorros, y solo tienen uno o dos, tienen más curvas… no sé mucho, eso fue lo que escuché de los siervos de mi padre.

— Bien, por lo que parece las humanas tienen pechos mayores, por lo que escuché las hembras son planas y tienen muchos pechos para alimentar a varios cachorros, y a nosotras no nos gusta que los toquen, principalmente sin nuestro permiso. Necesitamos de dormir más, nos gusta la compañía…

Durante minutos le expliqué todas las nuestras diferencias y contesté a sus preguntas.

— ¿Las humanas tienen solo a un macho en toda su vida como las yōkais?

— Algunas.

— ¿Y tú?

— Todavía no tengo nadie. – contesté besando su frente —. Ahora es hora de dormir.

— Sabes Kagome, independientemente de lo que digan los otros yōkais a mí me gustan las diferencias entre humanas y yōkais. – me miró en los ojos —. ¡A mí me encantan tus diferencias! – comentó Sesshomaru me abrazando.

Sonríe, y pensé que él en el futuro no era así.

" _¿Le sucedió algo de malo para cambiar tanto?"_

Su respiración me informó que ya estaba dormido, eso me tranquilizó e hizo con que también me durmiese.


	3. Part 1: Una sorpresa y una promesa (3)

Part 1: Una sorpresa y una promesa.

Capítulo 3

Desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol me dieran en los ojos.

Intenté levantarme, pero tenía un peso extra sobre mí. Sonríe al ver el pequeño Sesshomaru dormido sobre mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello plateado, eso hizo con que él abrazase más fuerte mi cintura.

— Sesshomaru. – llamé suavemente.

— Hmh.

— Ya es la hora de nos levantarnos. – dice para después besar su cabello.

Sesshomaru abrió un poco sus ojos, me dejando ver el dorado de sus ojos, pero estos tenían un brillo, un brillo que nunca había visto antes. Me cuestioné cual la razón de ese brillo.

— ¿No podemos nos quedar aquí todo el día? – preguntó haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Solté una pequeña risada.

— Me agrada mucho la idea, pero los humanos necesitan de comer. – dice con un sonriso —. Y está humana en particular está con mucha hambre.

Al escuchar esto, Sesshomaru se colocó de pie rápidamente y me ayudó a hacer el mismo.

— Entonces vamos, ¡no quiero que pases hambre! Quiero que te encuentres bien, para jugares conmigo más tarde. – declaró.

Sonríe. Aún me era extraño este comportamiento de él.

Sería una preciosa memoria, pues era imposible que no futuro Sesshomaru se comportase así conmigo o con alguien.

Cerca de la sala nos informaran que Irasue ya nos esperaba. El pequeño yōkai agarró mi mano y me llevó hasta mi lugar. Su madre nos miraba con curiosidad.

Comimos sosegadamente, tal vez debido a la presencia de Irasue.

Miré a los dos, definitivamente eran madre e hijo, tenían muchas parecencias. Sonríe tristemente, verlos juntos me hizo pensar en las personas que me son próximas y como los extraño. Era hora de regresar.

Alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos agarrando mi mano. Era el pequeño Sesshomaru.

— Estás más distraída de lo costumbre. – comentó.

— Estaba a pensar cómo es la mejor manera de decirte algo. – dice en un tono triste.

Él entendió de inmediato que era algo importante.

— Sígueme. – pidió antes de agarrar mi mano y me llevar hasta el jardín donde estuvimos en el día anterior —. Aquí estamos solos y puedes decirme lo que sucede. ¿Ya te vas?

— Ya es hora de regresar.

— ¿Hice algo malo? – cuestionó Sesshomaru con la voz quebrada.

— No, pero no puedo arriesgar y cambiar lo futuro que conozco.

Sesshomaru bajó su mirada.

— Entiendo, mi madre ya me lo explicó. – comentó levantando un poco su mirada —. Solo no pensé que te fueses ya hoy.

— Es lo mejor.

— Hmp. – dice desanimado.

Aproximé y lo abracé.

— No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. – afirmé con un pequeño sonriso.

— Hmp. – repitió antes de corresponder a mi abrazo —. Para ti serán minutos u horas, pero para mí serán años. – hizo una pequeña pausa para me mirar en los ojos —. Kagome hagamos una _promesa._

Mi cuerpo paralizó por breves segundos. Era ahora que finalmente sabría cuál es la promesa que hice a Sesshomaru.

— Me parece bien, ¿pero qué tipo de promesa?

— Yo prometo no cambiar el futuro, y también prometo tornarme en un yōkai poderoso, para que tengas orgullo en mí.

Solté una pequeña risada.

— Yo, siempre tuve orgullo en ti. Pero Sesshomaru ¿de verdad no cambiarás nada?

— Prometo, pero ahora me tienes que prometer algo también.

— Está bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

— Cuando te encontrarás conmigo de nuevo, quiero que me abraces, hables conmigo, y que me digas si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto. Básicamente quiero la tuya compañía. – suplicó.

Era imposible para mí recusar alguna cosa al pequeño Sesshomaru, principalmente si él lo pedía de esta manera.

— Muy bien. Independientemente de cómo seas en el futuro, yo me encontraré contigo, hablaré contigo, te abrazaré y te haré compañía hasta que te hartes de mí.

Sesshomaru sonrió feliz con mi respuesta.

— Me parece bien, sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo? – pregunté curiosa.

— Yo nunca me hartaré de ti, por eso, te quedarás conmigo mucho tiempo, tal vez para siempre.

Lo pequeño frente a mí sabía cómo hacerme sonreír.

— Para siempre, para los humanos no existe, lo máximo que puedo hacerte compañía es hasta mi muerte.

Lo yōkai se quedó triste con esta pequeña recordación de que soy humana, y que tengo límites.

— Me olvidé de que eres humana.

Acaricié su cabello para intentar reconfortarlo un poco.

— Yo vivo en medio de yōkais y hanyōs que muchas veces también me olvido de que soy humana.

— ¡Pero no puedes! – argumentó rápidamente en un tono más alto que el habitual —. Tienes que tener cuidado para no suceder algo malo.

Me alegré por saber que Sesshomaru se preocupa por mí.

— No te preocupes, yo sé cuidar de mí. – acaricié suavemente su cabello —. Voy preparar mis cosas para aprovecharnos el resto del día.

— Está bien, y toma también un baño mientras yo hago unos deberes.

Asentí, un baño sería óptimo, principalmente porque los del palacio son excelentes para la época.

(…)

Estaba por terminar de guardar mis cosas cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

— Mi hijo me dice que te vas hoy. – afirmó Irasue entrando.

— No pensé en me quedar tanto tiempo. – comenté mientras colocaba mis cosas dentro de mi bolsa.

— Te quedaste por mi hijo. – dice sentándose en la cama para me observar mejor —. ¿Por qué?

La miré desconcentrada.

— Es raro una miko si comportar así. – comentó.

— Yo no soy normal. – expliqué con un sonriso —. Si me permite, me iré a bañar para aprovechar las pocas horas que queda del día para jugar con Sesshomaru.

Tenía solo vestido un yukata de baño, cuando entré de nuevo en mi cuarto.

Solté un grito al ver alguien entrar al mismo tiempo.

De inmediato el yōkai colocó sus pequeñas manos en sus oídos.

— No entres sin tocar por favor. – exclamé casi gritando.

— Lo siento. – se disculpó de inmediato el pequeño —. Vine te dar esto.

Eliminó la distancia que nos separaba para me entregar algo. Con cuidado examiné el presente, era un kimono, pero más parecido con los vestidos de mi época, hecho del mejor material.

— Es un presente mío, Kenshi también me ayudó. – dice al mismo tiempo que se movía como si tuviese avergonzado —. Yo miré dentro de tu bolsa y vi algo parecido, y como tenía un fuerte olor tuyo, deduce que era tu favorito.

— Tenías razón, muchas gracias Sesshomaru. – agradecí bajándome un poco para besar su mejilla.

— T-te espero en el jardín.

Con su rostro teñido de rojo salió de mi cuarto con mucha rapidez. Sonríe por su dulzura.

(…)

Los pocos sirvientes que existían en el palacio me miraban de manera distinta de la que hacían cuando llegué. Intenté ignorar esas miradas y dirigirme hasta al jardín de nuevo.

Sesshomaru estaba en pie, en el medio del jardín, rodeado de hermosas flores. Lentamente me aproximé a él. Cuando estaba muy próxima él se quedó frente a frente conmigo, mientras escondía algo detrás de suyo.

— Kagome. – llamó dulcemente.

— Hhm.

Excitó un poco antes de revelar lo que escondía detrás de sí. Era una flor. Tal vez la más bonita de su especie. Me quedé sin palabras al mírala.

— ¿La aceptas? – preguntó Sesshomaru mientras extendía la flor.

Sin pensar agarré la flor y la olí. El mejor olor de siempre, como sería de esperar de su aspecto.

Miré al pequeño yōkai que tenía un enorme sonriso.

— Me haces feliz Kagome.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin percibir.

— Lo entenderás en el futuro. – contestó en voz baja.

Quería saber más, pero conocía perfectamente a Sesshomaru y sabía que él no iba a decir nada más. Coloque la flor en mi cabello, antes de jugar un poco con el yōkai antes de me ir.

Cuando la hora llegó, Sesshomaru me acompañó hasta al palacio para buscar mis cosas.

— Kagome, si un día necesitarás de un lugar para te escondieras o te protegiera, el palacio tendrá la puerta abierta para ti y para tus amigos. – informó Sesshomaru.

— Muchas gracias.

— Soy yo quien tiene que agradecer por me daré los mejores días de mi vida.

(…)

Ya era casi noche.

El viaje hasta el pozo fue silenciosa, tanto Kenshi como Sesshomaru no hablaban, solo me hacían compañía. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos frente al pozo, suspiré y giré hasta me encontrar frente a frente con ellos.

— Adiós Kenshi. – dice con un sonriso.

— Adiós Kagome, espero tener el placer de volver a verla.

— Espero lo mismo.

Se aproximó un poco más y acarició levemente mi hombro.

— Si algún día necesitar de ayuda, en el futuro, búsqueme, tengo una duda para pagarle.

Solté una risada.

— Muy bien.

Sesshomaru se sintió un poco de parte.

— Puedes irte Kenshi. – ordenó Sesshomaru.

— Pero…

— Yo estoy aquí. – afirmó Irasue apareciendo en el medio de los árboles.

Solo cuando Kenshi se fue, es que tuve coraje de decir adiós al pequeño yōkai.

— Hasta pronto Sesshomaru. – dice con la voz quebrada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

El pequeño yōkai solo asintió con una mirada triste. El poco tiempo que tuvimos juntos creamos un lazo, una amistad o tal vez más.

Para que el dolor no fuese mayor, salté, y recé para me encontrar en el futuro el mismo Sesshomaru que conocí.

 _S &K_

Lo último que vi fue el sonriso de Kagome.

Me quedé como una estatua frente al pozo, mismo después de ella ya haber desaparecido hace mucho.

— ¿Por qué qué le diste aquella flor? – cuestionó mi madre.

No la miré. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba un poco molesta, ya que el significado de la flor para los yōkais es distinta para los humanos. Y entonces, Kagome no sabe su verdadero significado, pero mi madre sí.

— Sabes el significado de la flor, ¿porque le ofreciste algo tan importante para nosotros?

— Porque ella es mía. – contesté simplemente.

Mi madre tardó un poco en continuar nuestra conversación, tal vez debido a la sorpresa de mi declaración anterior.

— ¿Qué te llevó a hacer tal cosa?

— Su olor. – afirmé con una pequeña sonrisa —. Al principio solo me gustaba y me sentía bien cuando la olía, después me sentía mal cuando olía otro olor o cuando ella tenía otro olor que no fuese el suyo.

— ¿Y como supiste que ella es la indicada?

— Leí en un libro que el olor es muy importante para un yōkai identificar su pareja. Fue así que supe porque su olor era tan importante para mí.

Escuché un suspiro proveniente de mi madre.

— No hables nada de esto con tu padre. Si él descubrir que ya encontraste alguien para ti y que es una humana, se quedará muy furioso.

— ¿Y tú? – pregunté un poco curioso.

— Abriré una excepción para tu humana, porque ella me agradó. – dice antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

Me quedé más un poco a observar el pozo.

— Nos vemos pronto Kagome, voy esperar por ti.


	4. Part 2: Una flor (4)

Parte 2: Una flor

Capítulo 4

 _S &K_

Sentada en la borda del pozo, observé atentamente todo a mi alrededor. Definitivamente estaba en Sengoku.

Acaricié el vestido que el pequeño Sesshomaru me ofreció, sin duda es hecho de la mejor tela de esta época.

Calmadamente, empecé a caminar en dirección a la aldea, donde de certeza si encontrarán los chicos.

Aproveché ese tiempo para pensar en la promesa que hice al pequeño Sesshomaru. Tenía intenciones de la cumplir, pero no iba a ser fácil, en esta época, él es un asesino, al contrario de cuando era un niño. Mucho tiempo pasó, y mucha cosa sucedió con él.

— ¡Kagomesita!

La voz de Shippo me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo concentrar en lo que estaba ahora en mi frente. Mis amigos.

Inuyasha estaba feliz por verme, pero cuando llegó cerca de mí, su expresión cambió completamente.

— ¿Por qué tienes el olor de ese bastardo? – interrogó Inuyasha furioso, al mismo tiempo que agarraba mis brazos con fuerza.

Tenía me olvidado completamente que Inuyasha iba a reconocer el olor de su hermano, mismo que fuese del pequeño Sesshomaru. Su odio uno por el otro, haz con que noten y sientan el olor uno del otro a kilómetros.

Intenté liberarme de su agarre, pero eso solo hizo con que aumentase la fuerza del agarre.

— Libértame Inuyasha, me estas lastimando. – dice para llamarlo a la razón.

— ¡Contéstame primero! ¿Por qué estabas con él?

Si Inuyasha no se recupera la razón pronto, algo malo puede suceder. El olor de su hermano en mí, lo estaba llevando a locura.

Cuando noté que su intención era tirar la flor de mi cabello, que el pequeño Sesshomaru me había ofrecido, no pensé dos veces, y liberté un poco de mi energía espiritual. La suficiente para él me largar y se alejar de mí.

Sango y Miroku rápidamente se aproximaron de mí para sí certificar de que estaba bien.

— Kagome vayámonos a otro lugar. – sugirió Sango.

Sin mirar para atrás, fuimos juntas para un lugar más tranquilo.

(…)

Encontramos unas termas después de bajarnos en Kirara durante algunos minutos.

Sango empezó a desvestirse en silencio, y entró primero en el agua.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome? – preguntó finalmente Sango.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué Inuyasha se comportó así? ¿Con quién estuviste?

Solté un pequeño suspiro, antes de empezar a desvestirme, y doblar cuidadosamente el vestido que me ofreció el pequeño yōkai, y la flor por cima. Para después entrar en el agua.

— Si te contase, no ibas a acreditar en mí.

— Eres una chica que vino de 500 años en el futuro, experimenta, nada que me digas me puede sorprender.

— Si te decir que viajé más en el pasado, y conocí el pequeño Sesshomaru que aparentaba en la edad humana no tener más que diez años.

Sango se quedó sin palabras.

— Te lo dice. – comenté con un sonriso.

— No es eso, es que no esperaba nada de eso. – se aproximó más de mí —. ¿Cómo era él? ¿Qué sucedió?

— Lo salvé de una miko negra.

Sango me miró incrédula, el Sesshomaru que ella conoce, es alguien que no necesita de ayuda ni la quiere.

— ¿Estuviste con él todo este tiempo después de lo salvar? – yo solo asentí —. ¿Él no intentó te matar?

— El Sesshomaru que conocí en un pasado más distante, es completamente diferente de lo que conocimos. Él es solo una persona que en niño no recibió amor por parte de sus padres, ya que fue fruto de un casamiento por conveniencia. – hice una pequeña pausa —. Lo Sesshomaru que conocí era un niño que quería amor, atención y compañía. De tal manera que yo…

— ¿Qué hiciste Kagome? – cuestionó Sango muy curiosa.

— Le hice una promesa.

Sango me miró suplicando por más pormenores, pero definitivamente no estaba pronta para le decir todo.

(…)

Viajamos durante varios días, sin encontrar ninguna señal de Naraku o de los fragmentos.

— ¿No sientes nada Kagome? – interrogó por la centésima vez Inuyasha.

Respire hondo y conté hasta diez.

— No.

Él empezó a susurrar algo, pero no conseguí escuchar. Estaba de malhumor desde que regresé con el olor de su hermano.

Sango se aproximó de mí, y me miró de forma interrogativa.

— ¿Usarás siempre esa flor? – cuestionó.

— Mientras esté así de hermosa, sí.

Sango no pareció contenta con mi respuesta.

— Fue un yōkai que te la ofreció, ¿cierto?

— Sí, fue el pequeño.

— Por acaso, ¿sabes el significado de esa flor? – insistió Sango.

— No. – afirmé después de pensar un poco.

Mi amiga agarró en mi brazo, y se acercó más a mí, para que solo yo escuchase lo que ella iba a decir.

— Si él te la ofreció, y tú la aceptaste, fue como aceptaste una propuesta de matrimonio. – declaró como si no aguantas más aquello dentro de sí.

La miré incrédula durante algunos segundos, para después tocar en la flor que permanecía aún en mi cabello.

— ¿¡Qué!? – grité llamando a atención del resto del grupo.

— ¿Qué sucedió Kagome? – cuestionó Inuyasha preocupado, mientras se aproximaba de nosotras.

— Nada. – contesté rápidamente para él no se acercar más.

— ¿No lo sabías? – negué rápidamente —. Nunca deberías de aceptar algo de un yōkai, para ellos siempre tienen un significado diferente de los humanos.

Ella me estaba regañando, y yo solo estaba molesta por ella tener un poco de razón. Debería de tener insistido para que Sesshomaru me dijese lo que yo había aceptado.

— Él era solo un niño. En mi época, muchos niños dan flores a las personas importantes para ellos, nunca pensé que significase algo así.

Esta vez, fue a vez de Sango suspirar.

— Tienes razón, en tu época también es diferente. – cambió rápidamente su mirada y voz para me dar un sermón de nuevo —. Pero deberías de tener más cuidado, ahora tienes que resolver eso.

No tuvimos tiempo para continuar nuestra conversación.

De repente apareció un yōkai de menor rango, pero con un fragmento de la perla, que se colocó en nuestro camino.

Rápidamente nos colocamos en posición de combate.

— ¿Cómo es que no sentí su presencia? – cuestioné a mí misma.

Mismo siendo un ataque sorpresa, nos defendemos muy bien, pero yo estaba un poco desconcentrada, que hizo con que yo sufriera un ataque, por parte del yōkai, con algunas consecuencias graves.

No conseguía mover mi brazo derecho, tal vez estuviese dislocado, debido a la fuerza con que batí en el árbol.

Lo yōkai pareció entenderlo, y por eso inició otro ataque hacía mí.

No tenía como me defender, ni mis amigos de me ayudar, estaban muy lejos. Cerré los ojos y esperé por lo impacto del ataque, pero este nunca llegó.

Alguien había se colocado frente a mí, para me defender, matando el intruso en segundos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver las espaldas de mi salvador.

Un pequeño sonriso surgió en mis labios. Lo conocía hace mucho poco tiempo, pero era imposible lo confundir con otro yōkai.

— Kenshi. – dice en voz baja.

Él giró para sí quedar frente a frente para mí.

— Kagome, es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo. – afirmó con un pequeño sonriso.

Observé atentamente la situación en que me encontraba.

— Ahora estamos pagos. – comenté después de mirar al yōkai muerto en el suelo.

Kenshi me miró desconcertado, no entendiendo lo que estaba hablando.

— Te ayudé en el pasado, y ahora tú me ayudaste. Ya no me debes nada. – dice con un sonriso.

— Ya sé de lo que hablas, pero no fue por eso que te ayudé. Primero fue porque si alguien que conozco está en peligro es normal que lo ayude, y segundo si mi amo sabe que estuviste en peligro y no te ayudé, me mata.

La mención a Sesshomaru después de la conversación con Sango, me dejó desconcentrada de nuevo.

— Él no te mataría. – dice sin pensar.

— Si tú estás involucrada, él matará a todos a los que te hayan hecho mal. – declaró el yōkai —. Y por eso, es mejor te llevar para el palacio para te curarán, si el amo te ve así, estoy en problemas.

Suspiré, tenía miedo que al negarme en ir al palacio que Kenshi sufra un castigo por mi culpa.

— Muy bien. – acepté.

Kenshi se acercó a mí, para cargarme hasta el palacio, pero Inuyasha como siempre en vez de hablar, partió para el ataque. Con su espada, pretendía matar a nuestro salvador. Sin embargo, el yōkai, no estaba muy preocupado con la situación y continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspiré de nuevo, solo había una cosa a hacer.

— ¡Abajo!

La palabra mágica que me ayudaba a controlar a Inuyasha, y siempre era muy eficaz.

— Chicos, él es un amigo, por favor no causen problemas, él solo quiere ayudar. – expliqué.

Todos asintieron, y nos seguirán. Inuyasha lo hizo también pero de mala gana.

(…)

Durante nuestro camino por el palacio, muchos sirvientes de cuando Sesshomaru era niño, aún allí se encontraban, y hacían una pequeña reverencia a nuestra pasaje. Gracias a dios, ninguno de mis amigos dijo ninguna broma o preguntado el porqué de sus reverencias. Prefería primero hablar con el responsable por esto.

— Estos son los cuartos para los invitados, pueden ocupar los que quieran. – informó Kenshi, al mismo tiempo que les mostraba los respectivos cuartos —. Espero que disfruten de su estadía. – dirigió su atención para mí —. Kagome, tu cuarto ya está listo, te acompañaré hasta allá, pues una curandera te espera.

Ya sospechaba que no iba a quedarme en aquellos cuartos.

Asentí, era imposible discutir tal cosa frente a mis amigos, sin tener que contar cosas privadas.

— No te vas a llevar a Kagome para lejos de nosotros, ya bastó que viéramos hasta al palacio de mi medio hermano. – declaró Inuyasha.

Desde que llegamos, pensé que Inuyasha no había percibido que era el palacio de Sesshomaru, pero parece que me engañe, y que Inuyasha ocultó muy bien ese factor.

— Kagome es una invitada especial del amo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando hablas o estás con ese bastardo? – interrogó furioso.

— Inuyasha. – dice cansada de todo esto —. No tengo que te dar satisfacciones de mi vida, si hablo o estoy con tu hermano no es de tu conveniencia.

Dejándolo sin palabras, avancé hasta mi cuarto. Pero antes escuché la advertencia de Kenshi.

— Si fuese a ti hanyō, tenía cuidado con lo que hacía y decía, su "prometido" (no sé cómo referirme a Sesshomaru en este momento) puede enfadarse.

El cuarto estaba prácticamente igual a cuando me fui, solo había una fuerte presencia de Sesshomaru, como si él utilizase aquel cuarto regularmente. Podía percibir que su olor era muy fuerte.

— Él no cambió nada. – observé.

— No, mismo después de estos años todos, él mantuvo este cuarto tal como estaba, para recordarla mejor. – Kenshi se aproximó más de mí —. Si me permites, no fue un capricho de niño. Desde de pequeño, él supo bien lo que quería, y una de esas cosas, fuiste tú. Le fue muy difícil mantener su promesa.

Sonríe.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, el amo me procuró cuando la encontró, me confesó que le costó muchísimo fingir que no la conocía, y principalmente intentar matarla. – la mirada de Kenshi se llenó de emoción —. Hace poco tiempo me dice, que tiene estando cuidándola de lejos, y no puede esperar que todo suceda para hablar contigo.

— Parece que Sesshomaru y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

— Sí, pero primero tu salud. – dice estallando los dedos, haciendo con que una yōkai más vieja entrase en el cuarto para revisarme —. Después de ella te cuidar, puedes ir tener con él. – lo miré sin entender —. El amo si encuentra en el jardín a su espera.

Eso hizo con que mi corazón latiese de emoción.

(…)

El jardín también estaba muy parecido a cuando me fui, excepto su dueño, que se encontraba en el medio de este, con su porte elegante y exigiendo respecto.

Cuando ya me encontraba a pocos pasos de él, es que Sesshomaru giró para así quedar frente a mí.

No esperaba que este día llegase tan deprisa, y después de descubrir el significado de la flor, no sabía cómo me comporto con él.

— Kagome. – me llamó suavemente.

Abrió sus brazos, como si quisiese que yo fuese hasta él y lo abrazase.

Era una parte de la promesa, y para ser sincera, lo desea hacer.

— ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que prometiste? – preguntó con un pequeño sonriso.

No pensé más y fue hasta él, o mejor, corrí hasta él y lo abracé.

Sesshomaru me abrazó como si fuese una muñeca de vidrio y me fuese a partir, o tal vez tuviese miedo que fuese una ilusión.

— Te extrañé. – confesó, mientras me olía —. No sabes lo difícil que fue controlarme para no te alejar del híbrido y te cuidar.

Solté una pequeña risada.

— Mantuviste tu promesa Sesshomaru, gracias. – dice mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente, haciendo con que él empezase a ronronear.

El yōkai me bajó, pero no se alejó de mí, me mantuvo en sus brazos y su mirada en mí.

— Kagome, quédate conmigo para siempre. – suplicó con una voz llena de amor, como nunca antes escuché vino de él — .Haz con que mi soledad desaparezca, dame tu amor.


	5. Part 2: Una flor (5)

Parte 2: Una flor

Capítulo 5

Kagome tenía dentro de sí muchas emociones diferentes, miedo, felicidad, tristeza al punto de querer llorar o gritar… lo peor de todo eso es que no conseguía explicar el motivo de todas esas emociones. Debería de estar feliz, una persona hubiese declarado a ella, lo único problema era esa misma persona. Sesshomaru, medio hermano de Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, no quería admitir que estaba deseosa de decirle que sí, y que no estaría para siempre a su lado. Pero eso no era lógico, tenía que seguir la lógica y no mi corazón que ya me traicionó muchas veces.

Y una humana con un yōkai no será bien visto, ya que él es lo único heredero del oeste. Sus enemigos no me dejaran en paz.

— Sesshomaru… - dice suavemente mientras intentaba asimilar lo que él acaba de decir.

— Yo sé que solo pasaran algunos días para ti desde que estuviste conmigo en niño, pero para mí ya pasaron centenas de años. – hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar huelgo —. Estuve centenas de años solo, sin nadie a mi lado que me apoyara.

Cada palabra que él decía, me sentía cada vez peor.

Sesshomaru lo notó, y se quedó preocupado, al punto de casi implorar.

— Por favor Kagome…Quiero que digas que hice bien, ¡quiero que digas que tienes orgullo en mí!

— Sesshomaru… - más una vez no conseguía decir nada más que su nombre.

Aún estaba muy sorprendida, no era un niño que estaba en mi frente, pero si un hombre muy hermoso, digno de ser llamado uno de los yōkais más bellos.

Él volvió a abrazarme.

— Kagome, no me dejes solo…No quiero sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento.

— ¿Qué sentimiento?

— Ese sentimiento que hace con que me duela el corazón, ese sentimiento de soledad.

Acaricié su cabello suavemente, era lo único que me venía a la mente para lo reconfortar.

— No estarás solo, lo prometo. – murmuré, y después sentí que él estremeció un poco —. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

— Entonces…

— Desde que llegué, lo único que pensé es como iba me aproximar de ti para cumplir mi promesa. – hice una pequeña pausa —. Lo único que no pensé fue…

— ¿Qué fue? – interrogó un Sesshomaru impaciente.

— ¡Fue que tu presente tenía segundas intenciones! – afirmé un poco molesta —, Deberías de me tener explicado el significado de esta flor, antes de me la dares. – reclamé.

— Si tuviese te dicho su significado, ¿la hubieras aceptado? – preguntó muy seductoramente.

No le contesté, pues temía que él supiese que mismo sabiendo su significado la hubiera aceptado.

— Eso ahora no importa. – comentó el yōkai —. Lo que importa eres tú.

Él tocó en la flor de nuevo, como si tuviese orgulloso de ella. Lo miré interrogativa por eso.

— La flor, es para que todos los yōkais sepan que estás a ser cortejada, y que por eso tienen que mantenerse alejados de ti. – explicó mientras acariciaba mi cabello y la flor —. Cuando aceptara formalmente mi propuesta la flor se marchará y en alguna parte de tu cuerpo aparecerá el dibujo de esa flor.

— ¿Porqué? – cuestioné curiosa.

— Es una manera de que los otros supieran que no fuiste tomada a la fuerza y que estás conmigo de libre voluntad.

Solo asentí, esa parte sobre la flor todavía no lo sabía, también no esperaba que Sango supiese todo.

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó cerca de nosotros, y causando mucho polvo. Después de mejorar conseguí ver el causante.

— ¡Sesshomaru aléjate de Kagome! – ordenó Inuyasha pronto para luchar —. No sé qué le hiciste, pero déjala.

Como ya previa, Sesshomaru no lo escuchó. Lo que irritó más a Inuyasha, y la última gota fue cuando Sesshomaru me abrazó. Y con mucha delicadeza apartó mi cabello del cuello, para tener acceso libre a ese local, para lo besar.

Ese beso fue muy inesperado, provocando una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo.

Inuyasha se quedó aún más molesto, no le gusta que Sesshomaru me tocase. Como si la opinión de él fuese así tan importante para mí.

— Si fuese a ti hanyō no me atrevería a atacar a un yōkai cuando este si encuentra con su compañera o futura compañera. Son muy agresivos en su presencia. – aconsejó una yōkai que bajó del cielo.

Sonríe al verla. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de me encontrar con ella, ya había pensado que había muerto tal como Inu no Taisho.

— Gusto en verla Irasue. – dice para desviar su atención de Inuyasha.

La yōkai sonrió al verme.

— Kagome, ya me había interrogado de cuánto tiempo faltaba para te encontrar de nuevo. – comentó mientras se aproximaba de nosotros —. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

 _S &K_

— Sesshomaru los sentimientos de los humanos son algo confusos. – explicó mi madre — Ella necesitará de tiempo para pensar y tú no lo puedes desperdiciar. Si tanto te gusta esta humana, tienes que la sorprender con regalos, con pequeños gestos, algo que haga con que ella te mire de manera diferente.

— ¿O qué? – pregunté desesperado.

— No fue yo que observé la humana todo este tiempo, debes de tener visto lo que le gustaba.

Suspiré, enamórala no iba a ser fácil.

 _S &K_

Acordé con un olor particular. Abrí los ojos de asombro.

Todo mi cuarto estaba lleno de flores.

Me levanté para observar cuidadosamente todas ellas, todas diferente especies y colores. Pero una se destacaba. La más importante de todas estaba cuidadosamente colocada en una jarra frente al espejo.

La había dejado sobre la mesa cerca de la cama, pero Sesshomaru la colocó en un lugar más destacado. No perdía la oportunidad de me recordar.

(…)

— ¿Te gustaran? – cuestionó Sesshomaru encostado en la pared frente a mi cuarto.

Me estaba esperando.

— Gracias, las flores me encantan. – dice con un sonriso —. Pero para la próxima, tal vez sea mejor que vayamos al jardín para verlas, ¿Qué te parece?

Sesshomaru sonrió al escuchar mi propuesta. Me dio su mano, y yo di la mía sin pensar.

Caminamos para el comedor, como en el pasado, de mano dada, la única diferencia era que él ya no era un niño.

Debería de ser una refección tranquilla entre todos, sin problemas, mismo siendo de especies diferentes, pero alguien lo tenía que arruinar.

— ¿Cuándo es que nos vamos de aquí? – interrogó Inuyasha en voz alta.

Todos dejamos de comer para lo mirarnos, pero la madre de Sesshomaru hizo más. Pegó en la faca y la lanzó hasta él de una manera muy misteriosa, que hizo con que pasase a milímetros de sus adoradas orejas de perro, lo que lo dejó muy asustado.

Sesshomaru por otro lado lo ignoró, no desvió su mirada de mí para él.

— Si tanto quieres salir de aquí, nadie te impide. – dice Sesshomaru sin lo mirar.

Inuyasha lo miró desafiante.

— Y si Kagome también se va, ¿Qué harás?

— Me voy con ella, no hay ninguna razón para dejar mi futura compañera sola en este tiempo tan peligroso. – contestó como si eso fuese el más natural del mundo, dejando a Inuyasha sin reacción.

Me sonrojé, y los chicos solo sonrieran.

(…)

— El amo se encuentra en el jardín. – informó Kenshi con una sonrisa.

— Gracias.

Ya sospechaba que él si se encuentra allá.

Caminé calmadamente hasta él.

Rodeado de flores no parecía tan mortal, pero lo era, nunca podría olvidar que él puede ser ambos, alguien amable con las personas que le gusta o un asesino.

Lo problema era que yo ya no veía de esa manera, desde que conocí aquel niño, mi opinión cambió, mismo que nunca lo hubiese visto como un enemigo.

Era la hora de esclarecer algunas cosas.

Tome la iniciativa y abracé a Sesshomaru por detrás.

Sentí que él estremeció, tal vez de sorpresa… o ¿miedo? Hizo eso con que ganase más coraje para le decir lo que quería.

— Lo hiciste bien Sesshomaru. – dice para suya sorpresa —. Estoy orgullosa en lo que te tornaste, un poderoso yōkai.

— Solo estás diciendo eso, solo por decir.

— No. – dice firmemente —. Estoy diciendo la verdad, cuando en niño me pediste para decirte esto en adulto, pensé en cuanto ya te admiraba. Conseguiste tu poder por mérito propio.

— No sería mío, si lo consiguiera de otra manera. – dice simplemente —. Kagome. – llamó —. ¿Puedes acariciar mi cabello como lo hacías antes?

Más una vez, Sesshomaru me sorprendió con sus pedidos.

Y más una vez no conseguí negarle.

Sentémonos de modo a que yo consiguiera acariciarle.

Mientras lo hacía, él cerró los ojos, para me mostrar que disfrutaba de mi toque, de mis caricias.

Déjeme llevar en mis pensamientos, y volví a ponderar todas las hipótesis en mi mente, pero mayor parte de ellas me llevaban al mismo lugar. A él.

Desde que volví del pasado, solo una persona ocupaba mis pensamientos.

— Quiero intentarlo contigo, quiero oficializar lo nuestro. – dice impulsivamente.

— ¿Porqué? ¿No te harás de difícil? – preguntó todavía de ojos cerrados.

— Mismo que lo haga, tú continuarás a seguirme hasta que acepte. – dice en tono de burla —. Así preparé trabajo y tiempo a los dos.

Sesshomaru sonrió un poco.

— Siempre me sorprendes. – acarició suavemente mi rostro —. No quiero que aceptes solo porque tienes miedo de mí, y de lo que puedo hacer.

— No tengo miedo de ti. – afirmé mirándolo en los ojos.

— Solo quiero que tengas algo en mente. Te quiero solo para mí, pero si tú no me quieres te dejaré ir, te dejaré escoger la persona que estará al tu lado toda tu vida, yo estaré siempre a tu lado a velar tu seguranza y felicidad, si esa persona te hace llorar, la mataré sin dudar. – prometió.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te quedarás solo toda tu vida?

— Tendré tu compañía, eso es suficiente. – dice con una voz triste.

— ¿Y con mi amor? – pregunté, dejándolo confuso —. Si tuvieras mi amor, ¿cómo sería tu vida?

Me miró durante alguno tiempo antes de contestar.

— Si tuviera tu amor, mi vida tendría más sentido, acordaría todos los días feliz, sin me preocupar con nada más a no ser que tú también estuvieses feliz.

—Sin duda yo también sería feliz, porque a tus ojos, yo sería solo yo, nunca me compararías con otra.

— No habrá otra Kagome, te lo prometo.

Sería la única a sus ojos, eso era suficiente para yo no pensase dos veces. Salté para sus brazos que me recibirán calurosamente.

— ¿Es tu respuesta final? – preguntó con algunas dudas.

— Sí.

Eso le agradó, tanto que movió sus brazos de manera

Era un beso dulce, que transmitía todo su amor, pero rápidamente se tornó feroz. Como si Sesshomaru estuviese desesperado por me tener.

Él me había mentido, él no iba a conseguir estar a mi lado solo como amigo o confidente, él algún día perdería el control, pues él necesitada de mí.

Y yo necesitaba de esto, necesitaba de me sentir amada y deseada, solo no sabía lo cuanto necesitaba hasta ahora.


	6. Part 2: Una flor (6)

Part 2: Una flor

(Capítulo 6)

Todos estaban llenos de miedo, nadie decía una única palabra, ni lo miraban en los ojos.

Los entendía perfectamente, no es todos los días que vemos a Sesshomaru con un sonriso que nadie consigue estragar. Admito que hasta a mí me estaba a causar escalofríos, no era lo mismo que lo ver sonreír cuando era un niño, y elles nunca antes lo habían visto a sonreír.

Sentí que alguien elevó su presencia, y percibí que era Inuyasha, estaba molesto. En fracción de segundos cambió su expresión de desinteresado para furioso, hasta batió con fuerza sus puños en la mesa, asustando todos los presentes, inclusive consiguió con que Sesshomaru dejase de me mirar con un sonriso, y lo mirase también furioso, pero este por tener estragado su momento de felicidad.

— ¡Alguien me explique en este exacto momento lo que está sucediendo! – gritó.

— ¿Qué te sucede hermano? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

— ¿Explícame porque estás sonriendo? Y tú Kagome, ¿explícame porque motivo todavía nos encontramos aquí?

No sabía lo que contestar a Inuyasha, sentía que este palacio era mi casa, me sentía bien viviendo aquí.

— ¿Quieres mismo saber hanyō? – preguntó Sesshomaru con un sonriso irónico.

— ¡Habla de una vez!

— Es oficial.

Inuyasha me miraba incrédulo.

— Kagome dime que no es verdad. ¡Dime que no te entregaste a él!

Lo miré sin entender la última parte, después percibí lo que él quiso decir. Inuyasha piensa que yo me entregué a Sesshomaru en cuerpo y alma. Pensé seriamente en desmentir lo que él pensaba, pero tal vez fuese mejor no lo hacer.

— No tienes nada haber con nuestra vida privada Inuyasha. Pensé que quedases feliz por mí.

— Me quedaría feliz si no hubieses escogido mi hermano.

— Pero es él que me hace feliz.

— Inuyasha entiende de una vez por todas que Kagome no te ama. – habló por primera vez Sango.

— Exacto, nunca prestó mucha atención a la señorita Kagome mientras ella estuvo con nosotros, y la atención que le daba era porque ella tiene semejanzas con la señorita Kikyo. – comentó Miroku para mi sorpresa —. Deje a señorita ser feliz. – se dirijo a mi y a Sesshomaru —. Nosotros nos vamos, iremos procurar nuevas pistas, y los dejaremos solos. Ya los incomodamos mucho.

— Miroku…

— Miroku tiene razón Kagome, debido a nosotros, vosotros dos no estuvieran solos tiempo suficiente para hablar y aprovechar. Llevaremos con nosotros a Inuyasha para él no vos causar más problemas. – dice Sango con un sonriso, para después caminar hasta mi y me abrazar —. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

— Gracias.

— Kagomesita, por favor sé feliz. – pidió en un susurro Shippo.

Besé su frente.

(…)

Acompañé los preparativos para su partida y hablé un poco más con cada uno excepto Inuyasha.

— Kenshi. – llamé y él me miró de inmediato —. ¿Puedes acompañarlos hasta fuera de los límites del territorio de Sesshomaru?

— Claro Kagome, Sesshomaru hace poco sugirió lo mismo.

Sonríe al escuchar eso.

(…)

— Finalmente solos. – comentó el yōkai aconchado en mi cama mirándome.

— Te quedaste contenta por ellas haberen partido, ¿verdad?

— No puedo mentir, claro que me quedé feliz, principalmente por mi hermano se haber partido. Ya no soportaba que él estuviese aquí, en mi lugar especial.

Mal terminó de decir esto, agarró mis pulsos y me pujó para su regazo.

Sesshomaru empezó a besar mi cuello, causando una sensación prazerosa.

— ¿Ya te dije como eres hermosa? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que continuaba con los besos.

— Hoy, aún no. – contesté con un enorme sonriso.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces tendré que te compensar, eres hermosa Kagome, la única a mis ojos.

Cuando llegó a mis labios los atacó ferozmente, como si hace mucho tiempo no me besara.

Sus toques provocan sensaciones maravillosas en mi cuerpo, cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

En pocos minutos nuestras ropas desaparecieran nos dejando desnudos, pero no nos preocupamos con eso, parecía que él particularmente disfrutaba de eso para poder besar todo mi cuerpo y mientras eso lo olía.

— Me gusta tu olor. – me informó con una voz seductora, para besar y mordisquear mis senos —. Fue eso que me llamó la atención cuando era un niño, tu oler es como una droga para mí.

Solté un gemido. Mi intimidad se estaba mojando, y se mojó más cuando él la acarició.

Nunca pensé que me podría sentir así.

Más gemidos, que yo quería detener, pero no conseguí.

— Ya estás mojada para mí Kagome. – me dice Sesshomaru, mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de mí, solté otro gemido —. Estás lista.

Se posicionó sobre mí, con su miembro en la entrada, pronto. Me agarró en la cintura, para ayudar a meterla, mientras me miraba en los ojos.

— Eres estrecha. – me dice con un sonriso, al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi a los pocos, hasta sentir mi barrera, la que significaba mi virginidad —. Trataré de no te lastimar, y solo te dar placer.

Y sin aviso, entró en mí en una sola embestida. Solté un gemido de dolor, junto con algunas lágrimas, que él rápidamente limpió con sus manos.

— Dime cuando te acostumbres. – me pidió en un tono suave, para después besarme también suavemente.

Era imposible sentir dolor con todo el amor que él me daba, me olvidaba completamente de ella con sus besos.

Yo asentí, algún tiempo después, le informando que ya se podía mover. Y fue lo que Sesshomaru hizo, a los pocos aumentó la velocidad, hasta donde un cuerpo humano permitía, pues él sabía perfectamente que yo no era como él.

Ambos empezamos a gemir, durante mucho tiempo… solo quería que esto durase para siempre.

— Mía. – escuché antes de sentir su mordida.

(…)

— ¿Te gusta la marca? – preguntó en un susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Me tenía olvidado completamente de ella, miré a Sesshomaru antes de salir de sus brazos y me levantar de la cama.

Caminé desnuda hasta el espejo en la pared y ahí la conseguí ver en medio de los chupones, el dibujo de la flor con una luna, tal como él antes había dicho.

— Es hermosa. – comenté mientras la acariciaba, yo estaba fascinada.

Sesshomaru se colocó tras de mí y sonrió.

— De verdad es una de las marcas más hermosas que existen, pero existe una cosa aún más hermosa. – afirmó besando la marca —. ¿Consigues adivinar lo que es?

— Te amo Sesshomaru.

— Yo también Kagome, nunca lo dudes. – rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me miró con dulzura —. Esperé por ti mucho tiempo, esperé mucho tiempo por este momento.

.

.

.

 _S &K_

"— _Mama te está llamando. – afirmó un pequeño yōkai idéntico a mí, pero con ojos azules._

 _Lo continué mirando, y a todo lo que me rodeaba. Identifiqué luego el jardín del palacio. Erguí mi ceja izquierda en modo de interrogación, ¿Dónde carajo estaba?_

— _Padre, mamá se enfadará contigo si no vas de inmediato. – continuó el pequeño._

 _Caminamos los dos en la dirección al palacio, y aproveché ese momento para analizar mejor el yōkai. Debería de tener la misma edad de cuando yo había conocido a Kagome. Su poder era intrigante, no sabía decir si él tenía los mismos poderes que mi compañera o no, pero definitivamente era un yōkai._

— _Mamá está allí con Kenshi. – afirmó apuntando para dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en la entrada._

 _Era Kagome, pero estaba exactamente igual a la Kagome que dejé para tras, como si no hubiese envejecido._

— _Mama déjame ayudarte._

 _Fue en ese momento que noté que ella estaba embarazada, probablemente, muy probablemente en el final del tiempo._

 _El cachorro la ayudó a levantar con cuidado como si ella fuese una boneca de porcelana._

— _Sesshomaru. – llamó ella con un sonriso._

 _Era imposible resistir, caminé en su dirección, pero…_

 _Kagome comenzó a tornarse borrosa, y a los pocos todo a mi vuelta empezó a desaparecer. Hasta que me quedé solo en la oscuridad._

— _¡Kagome! – grité desesperado._

 _No aguantaba no saber dónde ella estaba."_

.

.

.

Un enorme sonido me hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba de nuevo en mi habitación en el palacio.

¿Fue un sueño? No puede ser… ¡estuve soñando todo este tiempo!

— ¿Sesshomaru?

Miré el dueño de la voz y la estaba ella, mi compañera, Kagome.

Suspiré de alivio, ni todo había sido un sueño. Cerré los ojos con un sonriso bobo en los labios.

— Sesshomaru, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella con preocupación en su voz.

Antes que pudiese sosegarla con algunas palabras, sentí que ella me tocó en mi tiesta, su toque, un simple toque era suficiente para me dejar satisfecho, me dejar feliz.

Agarré su mano, mientras abría los ojos.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes, sabes perfectamente que no estoy enfermo, ni nunca lo voy a estar. – afirmé.

Kagome francio su ceja y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces como explicas aquella vez que tuve cuidar de ti durante una semana porque estabas lleno de fiebre.

— Eso fue por causa de un veneno mortífero.

— Deberías de estar acostumbrado a venenos, me dijiste que estaba todo bien y mira solo lo que sucedió, fue la única vez que pensé que morirías. – exclamó furiosa

No le contesté, no quería discutir con ella, no ahora, ahora yo tenía algo importante para averiguar.

Olí el aire. Mi sueño final fue real, solo todavía no sucedió, mi hijo aún no nació.

Kagome subió en la cama para me mirar mejor.

— Contéstame Sesshomaru. – ordenó ella.

Sonríe y acaricié su vientre.

— No te inerves, no hace bien al cachorro. – comenté mientras acariciaba su vientre con la nariz.

Ser padre era uno de mis mayores sueños, y ahora se está concretizando.

— Sesshomaru dime que estás bromeando.

La miré en los ojos preocupado, pensé que esta noticia le agradará tanto como a mí.

— ¿No te agrada? ¿No quieres al cachorro? – cuestioné rápidamente.

Ella se quedó desconcentrada por momentos y después escuché su suspiro.

— No es eso, tu mejor que nadie sabe que me encantan los niños y que quiero mucho tener hijos, pero no estaba esperando ser ya, estamos acorralados hace menos de medio año, es muy cedo.

— No, no lo es, con todas las veces que ya te procuré, ya deberías de estar preñada hace mucho tiempo. – ella me miró sonrojada —. Es verdad, no me mires de esa manera. Pero como eres una miko, solo cuando estuve en celo es que fue más fácil dejarte preñada.

— Es verdad… ¿Qué será nuestro hijo?

— Alguien muy poderoso, amable y digno de ser nuestro cachorro. – afirmé mientras recordaba mi sueño.

Kagome sonrió.

— Estoy ansiosa por lo conocer.

— Yo también. – afirmé con un sonriso antes de inclinarme para besarla y tal vez me aprovechar de ella.

 _S &K_

.

.

.

Los años pasaron, y con ellos, momentos felices y momentos tristes.

La vida es mismo así.

Y toda a gente sabe que con dos personas tan diferentes la vida nunca será aburrida.

Pero todos vosotros quieren saber lo que sucedió después de eso, ¿verdad?

Lo único que yo sé que sucedió, fue que ellos vencieron a Naraku, liberando el mundo del mal. Kagome no pensó mucho y se quedó en la época feudal con Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se alejó un poco, pero no mucho siempre aparecía de sorpresa para atormentar a su hermano y al primigenio de este. Sango y Miroku, vivieran vidas cortas, pero buenas. Shippo creció y vivió su propia aventura.

Sesshomaru y Kagome todavía escriben su historia, con la ayuda de sus hijos y Irasue que aún les hace compañía. Y casi me olvidada, él fiel sirviente también si encuentra con ellos, Kenshi ahora cuida de los futuros herederos del trono del Oeste.

 **Fin.**

O como me gusta decir, o tal vez no.


End file.
